


Day 3: Tentacles

by UnderSilkenSkies



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Other, Oviposition, Pain, Tentacle Rape, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSilkenSkies/pseuds/UnderSilkenSkies
Summary: Keith's in for a bad, bad time.





	Day 3: Tentacles

Keith drools and gurgles around the slippery tentacle in his mouth. But like all his struggles since the alien creature kidnapped him into its lair, it’s all in vain.

Before he could materialize his bayard, the monster had stripped him and shoved a mucus-coated tentacle into his asshole. All strength had drained from him as the member writhed against his inner walls, making his limbs contort in pained spasms until he gave up struggling.

Even now, he can’t fight the strength of the monster as it wraps itself around his legs tightly, bending them at the knee and pressing his thighs against his chest -- he’s all wrapped up like a gift box now, completely unable to move with his ass hanging out helplessly.

The first tentacle pulls out of Keith, trailing slime and making a horrible slurping sound. His hole feels so open and empty, and as he tries to squeeze down and close the gape, great dollops of goo squelch out of him. It just keeps coming. He’s going to be sick.

But before he can do anything else, another tentacle is caressing him, the tip sliding thickly up between his legs and feeling around blindly on his chest. It’s oozing the same mucus as all the others and by now every inch of his skin is dripping with the stuff. How on earth the monster manages to hold onto him when he’s coated in alien lube, he can’t fathom. It doesn’t matter right now anyway, because the big tentacle loses interest in his chest and heads downward, nudging around his cock and balls and further back. It is obvious what it’s aiming for; Keith’s had a sinking fear in his gut right from the beginning that he knew where this is going.

Not like that makes it any easier to bear.

The wide tip breaches him and he cries out, almost choking on the slime in his mouth as he gasps through the pain. This tentacle is far larger than the previous one, and his ass is still swollen and spasming from its recent abuse. He needs a moment, just one moment, to breathe and adjust and then he’ll be all right. Of course the creature gives no time for its victim’s comfort and instead wriggles the tentacle a few more inches inside. There’s a distinct _pop_ as the head settles all the way into his guts; the rest of the length is only slightly slimmer as it forces itself past his sore rim.

Keith struggles. He has to; he can’t accept that this is happening to him. In response to his movement, the tentacles around him tighten, the one in his mouth diving deeper until he can barely get enough oxygen, and the penetration increases. In a contest of pure strength, the tentacle monster wins easily and proves its victory by shoving itself even harder into his ass. Three inches... four... Keith loses track. It feels like yards of the thing are coiled in his gut now, bloating his belly and making cramps shoot through overstrained muscles.

And of course it isn’t going to stop there.

It thrusts in and out with such strength that Keith’s muscles have no choice but to yield. Each stroke goes smoother than the last as his body loses the battle and accepts the invading member deeper inside. Soon it’s fucking him at a rough pace, the wet noises mixed with the cries it punches out of his lungs.

He’s so full it feels like the tip of the tentacle is going to pop out of his throat at any moment. It’s so wide and thick that even his subjugated entrance twinges with pain as the head plummets in and out. But just when he thinks this has to end soon, that’s when the real nightmare starts.

Keith swings limply in his slimy bonds, body swaying with the force of the huge tentacle plundering his ass. He just has to wait until the monster comes, then he’ll be free to go.

But the creature doesn’t come. Instead, its thrusts gradually slow to a stop with its whole length buried deep inside Keith’s body. So deep that his stomach churns and he can’t fill his lungs all the way against the incredible pressure. But why is it stopping? Surely it’s done with him by now?!

Keith blearily blinks slime out of his eyes and rolls his head forward, trying to see between his legs. The tentacles wrapped around his ribcage, holding him up, block some of the view but he can see that his abdomen is bulging unnaturally, a solid lump pushing out under the skin just above his cock.

Great. That’s just... great.

He lets his head fall back. Closing his eyes, he suckles on the tentacle in his mouth, an unconscious reflex seeking comfort. This can’t go on much longer; it has to be done with him sooner or later.

The tentacles around him shift and he winces as the one in his ass nestles in and makes itself at home. Then a large, firm mass presses against his bruised rim and tries to force entry.

No!

His eyes shoot open and all his muscles tense in panic. No more, he can’t take any more!

But that’s not going to stop the monster. It merely wraps itself tighter around his limbs and pulls him down at the same time the member in his ass thrusts up. Keith shrieks as his hole is stretched wider and wider, muscles straining in ways they weren’t meant to, but the lump stays outside of his body. The tentacles relax for a moment and Keith gulps air deliriously, his heart ready to jump out of his chest with adrenaline.

Eggs, it’s trying to fill him up with eggs.

And even if the eggs don’t fit inside him now, Keith is sure the thing will keep trying until it finds a way -- until it breaks his body enough that he’ll have no choice. But he can’t take that stretch! It’s impossible; he’s going to tear and bleed and die!

That thought flees his mind with another cry of pain as the monster surges again around him, tentacles cutting off blood flow as they pull harder and harder, relentlessly down and down onto the huge bulge.

And Keith screams until he can’t scream any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter [@undersilkensky](https://twitter.com/undersilkensky)!


End file.
